Fine Line
by 8XFlowerX8
Summary: Theres a fine line between love and hate. Max, abused and alone, Fang has no home to go to. They are enemies but their lives aren't so far apart. Everybody needs someone...Summary sorta sux but whatever pls read and review. Rated T Plus flock are included
1. Cracked first day

**So this is another story I thought of please read and tell me if it is any good and whether you want me to continue.**

Chapter 1

Max POV

First day of school. Yippie! Can anyone spell sarcasm.

Hey so my name is Maximum, Maximum Ride. Friends call me Max, well they would if I had any. By the end of this catastrophe, namely, my life we'll basically be friends or at least acquaintances. Anyway today is my first day of year 11(sorry but I'm from NZ so it's the third year of high school). I'm 15, have no friends, no mom, an abusive alcoholic father and an arch enemy, in other words a pocket full of sunshine.

Well I, I mean we, might as well get this day over with. I carefully choose my clothes. I am definitely not fashionable I don't know what's 'in' or not but I pick clothes that are practical and cover the bruises and scars, my most recent being a handprint bruise around my neck from last night when I talked back to one of Jeb's friends.

I creep down the hall to the bathroom which unfortunately happens to be right next to Jeb's room. For those of you who haven't guessed Jeb is my pathetic excuse of a father whom I haven't called him dad since my mom died when I was 5 and he began to drink.

I reach the bathroom without waking Jeb and turn the rusty shower on softly. I clean myself, as clean as possible in a dirty shower in a scabby little apartment. I step out of the shower but slip in a pool of water from one of the many leaks in the base and collide with the wall adjoining Jeb's room.

Crap! "You miserable little bitch what the hell do you think you're playing at, waking me at this time in the morning. Get your sorry ass out of the bathroom, now!" Oh god looks like there are going to be more to add to the bruise collection.

I quickly dress and exit the bathroom to find Jeb standing there, baseball bat in hand. I freeze in horror before pressing up against the wall as far away from the 'cracker' as possible. I nicknamed the baseball bat the cracker after Jeb used it on me when I was eight and I ended up in hospital with 3 cracked ribs. I fell out of a tree, at least that's how he tells it.

"Time to teach you a lesson you little brat" he spits at me before bringing the bat down on me hitting me directly in the chest. My breath leaves me in a whoosh and I hear a sickening crack.

I keel over and fall to the ground as the bat comes down once more.

He hits me a few more times with the bat before reverting to his fists.

The beating last quarter of an hour or so before he finally gets bored "Get out of my sight you miserable piece of trash" he orders. I get up, wincing with my cracked ribs, grab my bag and limp out the door.

This sure is the best way to start a new school year, with at least two cracked ribs.

Luckily for me my school is quite close so I arrive in a matter of minutes. I head straight for the principal's office where I have a meeting with her and my enemy for a fight we got into at the end of last year.

I take a seat outside and wait. "Max, Mrs Hartley" the principal for you idiots out there, you know who you are "will see you now" Dana, the secretary tells me. See, I'm here so often we know each other on a first name basis.

I walk in to see Mrs Hartley, or Jane as I call her sitting behind her desk and two chairs positioned in front of it, one taken by a bored looking Fang. Fang, in case you didn't work it out is my worst enemy and the one I got into a fight with last year. A fight I was going to win I might add if people hadn't got involved and broken it up.

For those of you who want to know why I hate Fang and why we are worst enemies, it goes like this. There are two main gangs round here in Arizona, blackened moon and red jacks. My 18 year old brother Ace was in the Red Jacks and Fang's brother John, known as Knife was in the blackened moon. The two gangs usually stayed to their own territory but one day last year someone from blackened moon stabbed Jake the second in command of the red jacks and it led to a full out gang war. Both mine and Fang's brother ended up dead. My brother was shot by Fang's brother and died before the ambulances arrived but Ace had already gotten John with his lucky blade and John bled out on the way to the hospital. Before our brothers joined the gangs we were friends, good friends but we both loved our brothers and we chose our sides and ended up enemies. We used to have petty fights and squabbles but last year it went to the next level with an actual fight.

Going back to the present. . . "Max please take a seat" "thanks Jane it will be a nice addition to my room" she scowls at me and I grudgingly take a seat next to Fang, as far to the right as the seat would let me go.

"Max, Fang, I've decided your punishment for your little 'run-in' last year" wowie, I'll get detention, big whoop "your teachers and I have decided that the only way to end this feud is for you two to work together. So you will both be having singing classes once a day and any extra the teacher assigns you" what? "You will also be taking part in the singing competition coming up, at least one individual song and a duet each" No freaking way.

I stand up shoving my chair back. Pain shoots through me and I wince and clutch my stomach but I quickly stand up straight and replace my pained face with an angry one "No, hell no" I look sideways at Fang to see he's studying me probably trying to figure out what made me wince, not like he cares. "Oh yes you are Maximum Ride and that's that. Now get your but out of my office"

"Urgh" I walk out Fang behind me. Sadly we both have math first and are going the same way.

We're late for class so the halls are deserted and an angry silence settles over us.

Fang's mouth turns up into a smirk "What?" I snarl at him, this causes his smirk to widen."One good thing comes out of this; I get to hear you sing"

"Shut it!" I spit at him and slam the door of the maths class open.

God this will be a long year

**Ok so that was chapter one tell what you think and whether you want me to continue this story**

**Man my mom's gonna kill me it's past midnight. Eep! **

**Peace**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	2. Maybe tomorrow

**So I am finally updating. Thanks to my reviews and I'm so sorry I took so long to update but I was just focussing on my other stories.**

**Anyway here is chapter 2**

_I slam the door of the maths class open._

_God this will be a long year_

I stomp in and take a seat at the back of the classroom.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Maximum and Nicholas" Yep, its official, I got Mr Simpson for maths . . . again.

"Simps, always a pleasure" I reply using my nickname for him. Fang simply shrugs.

He grunts and turns his attention back to the class. "So class as I was saying, before I was very rudely interrupted" he looks at me pointedly and I give him a dazzling smile. He just shakes his head smiling slightly "Since it's the first day I want everyone to get to know each other properly so one at a time you will each come up the front and introduce yourselves and answer any questions the class has"

Everyone talks animatedly to their neighbours while I grimace and try to sink lower in my seat.

"Ok first up is. . ." his eyes glance over the glass till they come to me trying to sink even lower under my desk "Maximum"

I groan and Fang smirks at me and I glare back at him.

I walk up to the front grudgingly and lean casually back against the whiteboard "Basically I'm Max as practically everyone knows from last year, and the year before. You will also, or should know to never mess with me"

"Can I go now Simps" I ask him "Nearly. So class, any questions for Max"

Lissa, meaning redheaded slut of the school puts up her hand "Yes Lissa" Mr sounds strained

"I have a question for Max. Where did you get your clothes from? The dollar shop?" The class snickers. As well as me being enemies with Fang I also have a rivalry with Lissa.

I smirk "I sure did. Didn't you see me? I was there when you were there getting your hair dyed" The class laughs again and Lissa glares at me. It was so ridiculously not scary that I burst out laughing.

Once the class quieted down Simps asks "Anymore questions?"

I see a hand in the corner of my eye and I turn to them my eyes narrowing in on Sam. Sam is the cocky jock of our year, well, one of the cocky jocks from our year.

"Maxie, how about you and me and I'll show you what a good time is" his says a cocky smile on his face.

I walk up the isle to where he is and it's so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I smile and lower my face near his. "A good time you say. I already know what a good time is" I whisper and his grin broadens.

"Yeah and what's that" he says back in a husky voice probably supposed to be inviting. Inside I feel like puking but on the outside I keep up my teasing smile. I curl my foot around his chair leg "Me. . ." I start and he looks excited, pervert "kicking your fucking ass" I growl and pull the chair leg effectively dumping him on the floor.

The class erupts in laughter but I continue to scowl as I take my seat "Language Max" Mr says trying to keep a straight face as Sam gets back into his chair his face flushed. "I did warn you" I mutter loud enough for the class to hear.

"Ok next up is Jefferson, or is it Jeff" he asks a strawberry blond guy heading to the front of the class "actually it's Iggy"

Iggy comes to the front of the class and slouches "Well I'm Iggy. Um . . . I like to build b-" he then remembers the teacher "-ath bombs" Mr rolls his eyes "Oh yeah and I'm looking for a job if anyone has any ideas"

Again, Lissa sticks up her clawed hand "Yes Lissa" Mr Simps says sounding even more strained than the first time "Oh I was just going to say I have a job for Iggy"

I couldn't help myself "Lissa prostitution is _not_ a job, female or male" "I am not a prostitute" she screeches

I look her up and down "Really? Then why do you wear no clothes and throw yourself at every guy. Wait, on second thought you can't be a prostitute because you don't even want money for it, so guess that just leaves you a slut and a whore" I finish and the class erupts, again, including Iggy who nearly had tears running down his cheeks. "Jeez I didn't think it was that funny. I was a serious." This causes them to laugh even more

"Maximum. You don't know about quitting when you're winning. Go to the office for swearing in class" I smirk "But don't you see. I am winning, I get to miss the rest of the period" I pack up my stuff and traipse down the halls to the office

* * *

I managed to make it through the first five periods with nothing major happening, my ribs hurt a bit but apart from that it was pretty uneventful.

It's now sixth and last period: Singing.

Urgh. I feel like puking at the thought and it's another class with Fang.

I walk in and take a seat at the far left of the classroom.

The room fills up and the teacher, Miss French enters, a petit young lady with brown hair and kind brown eyes.

"Ok so first up I'm going to get the students new to this class to sing a short piece in front of the class so I can assess your abilities. So that would be Fang and Max. Fang you start, you can sing anything you like"

Fang walks up to the front of the class and thinks before finding a cd and choosing a track

He then starts to sing

"A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

"I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

"The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

"I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

"Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

"I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Oh my god. Fang is an amazing singer. The class erupts in cheers and Fang leaves the front of the classroom smirking at me "Your turn"

I glare and go up to the front. "Miss, can I play the guitar to my song" I ask "Yes of course. I didn't know you played"

I grab a guitar from the side of the classroom and grab a chair and sit down

I then start to sing. I like this song but it isn't as fitting to my life as say face down but that's meant for a guy so oh well

"And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it'll be okay

Yeah, I try to believe you

But I don't

"When you say that it's gonna be

It always turns out to be a different way

I try to believe you

Not today, today, today, today, today

"I don't know how I'll feel

Tomorrow

Tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow

Tomorrow is a different day

Tomorrow

"It's always been up to you

Let's turn it around, it's up to me

I'm gonna do what I have to do

Just don't

"Give me a little time

Leave me alone a little while

Maybe it's not too late

Not today, today, today, today, today

Oh

"I don't know how I'll feel

Tomorrow

Tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow

Tomorrow is a different day

"Hey, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

And I know I'm not ready

Hey, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

Maybe tomorrow

Hey, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

I'm not ready

Hey, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

Maybe tomorrow

"And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it'll be okay

Yeah, I try to believe you

Not today, today, today, today, today

Tomorrow it may change

Tomorrow it may change

Tomorrow it may change

Tomorrow it may change"

I finish and everyone is staring at me.

"Was I that bad?" I ask accidentally out loud

"You were amazing Max, I can call you Max right. I heard you don't like being called Maximum, I'm Nudge. Why didn't you tell anyone you could sing?" I mocha skinned girl gushed from the front of the room with glistening eyes.

"That truly was good Max, you too Fang" I look over at Fang whose jaw is basically agape.

I smirk and take a seat.

Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought

**So that was chapter 2**

**Hope you liked it**

**Bad?**

**Good?**

**Stupid?**

**Pls tell me**

**Thanks for reading**

**Go reviewers, ur awesome!**

**Niggy-Fax6929**

**~H~**


	3. Unexpected guest

**I'm so sorry its been so long but I haven't had much inspiration and schools been hectic so anyway here is a new chapter**

**Chapter 3**

I was walking out the front gate when I heard someone call my name. I turn around to see Nudge running toward me. I slow my walking waiting for her to catch up.

"Hey Max" she says breathing deeply

"Hey Nudge?" I ask, wondering what she wants.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for a sleep over tomorrow, we'd drop you to school in the morning. It'll be really cool, there'll be me, you if you come, Iggy, Angel and Gazzy, Iggy's little brother and sister and Iggy's friend. So do you want to come?" I stare at her wondering how anyone could talk so much. She seems oblivious and beams at me. She barely knows me and she's already inviting me over but I guess she's just an outgoing person. She's really nice so I guess it wouldn't hurt unlike going home that could and would most definitely hurt.

"Uh, sure I'd love to. Two questions, one who's Iggy and two where do you live?" She looks ecstatic that I said yes

"Really that's great. Iggy's my best friend, he's the strawberry blonde from our choir class and you'll see my house tomorrow" So it called choir class, figures. Nudge and Iggy looked more than best friends especially the way she blushed when he smiled at her, I bet she likes him

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow Nudge." I say as I begin my walk home.

"Bye" I hear her yell as I walk round the corner

Not two minutes later I find myself staring at the familiar grotty apartment complex.

My gaze rises to our apartment and at the window I see Jeb leaning there bee r in hand looking at me, his expression, pissed. Oh lordy. It's probably because I'm late. Only five minutes but this is Jeb the psychotic alcoholic.

I slowly make my descent up the stairs to the apartment. At the top of the landing I take a deep breath before pushing the door open gently. . .

-Line Break-

I groan and roll over. Every inch of my body is sore. I slowly sit up biting down on my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain. I inch my legs over the side and take a breath before standing. I limp over to the dresser and look at myself in the mirror. I have bruises all over my body and Jeb's bruised a couple more ribs. The worst thing is the deep cut on my face, given to me when Jeb broke his beer bottle and grabbed a piece of glass. Everyone will be able to see it, there's no way to cover it. I also have a black eye but that can be covered with concealer, yes I have make-up, for this purpose and this purpose only.

After picking my clothes for today and tomorrow I head to the bathroom. I get in and the water relaxes my aching muscles and washing my cut. I get out reluctantly, careful not to slip this time, and put on my clothes trying not to jostle my ribs too much. I apply concealer to my eye and dry my soaking hair.

Without breakfast I sneak out of the house with my stuff for tonight. I limp the short walk to school and see Nudge at the gate waiting for someone. She notices me and waves. As I walk closer her eyes narrow on the gash on my cheek and she gasps rushing over to me.

"What happened? Are you alright? Did you put peroxide on it cause if you didn't it could get infected and then-" she rambles before I interrupt

"Nudge I'm fine"

"What happened?" At least it was short, especially for Nudge

"I- uh, got into a fight?" I say the ending like a question. Idiot, I'm supposed to be good at lying.

"Right," she says unconvinced "With who?"

"It doesn't matter, I-" I start but the bell rings. Talk about being saved by the bell.

. . .

I'm on my way to the cafeteria when Lissa and her skank posse walk up to me and Nudge.

"What happened to your face? Did mommy get angry at you and come at you with a knife?" she sneers "Oh wait, it couldn't be your mom cause she already ditched you" she finishes smirking. By now the whole corridor is watching. I feel my blood boil with her talking about my mom.

"My mom did not ditch me" I hiss out between clenched teeth

"Oh come on, everyone knows your mom left you for a life where she can have a new guy each night" She looks at me expectantly waiting for a response. I breathe in deeply trying to control my anger. "No response huh, see you already knew your mom is a whore" I snap and ump at her, I punch her in the face and then in the gut and she screeches in pain. I then grab her neck and slam her against the wall

"Don't you ever talk about my mom again" I say deathly quiet and menacingly. I then chuck her on the ground, where she sucks in air, and stomp in to the cafeteria past all the gaping faces of my peers. I had a right to be angry; my mom was not a whore she was murdered by my father when I was 7.

. . .

I walk out of school and meet Nudge by the gates. A car then pulls up and Nudge pulls me towards it, it must be her parents. We get in and sit in silence for awhile

"So Max I think we should exchange cell numbers" Nudge says to break the silence

"I don't have a phone" I reply bitterly. Nudge looks shocked

"When we get to my house I'll find my old phone and you can keep it" I smile gratefully at Nudge and she beams in return.

A few minutes later we arrive at a large cream house, its probably not that big but compared to my crummy little apartment it was a mansion. We walk in and we sink down of the soft leather couch and just turn on the tv waiting for Iggy, his siblings and his friend to come. I wonder you his friend is.

I few minutes later there is a knock on the door. Nudge gets up to answer it and I hear their conversation.

"Hey Iggy" Nudge says with her special bubbliness

"Hey Nudge" I'm guessing Nudge replies.

"Hi Angel, Gazzy. Iggy, who's your friend?" She asks

A familiar voice replies and I'm off the couch and by the door in two seconds flat. What is he doing here. . .

**I'm sorry its probably not the best but its about time I updated and yeah not much happens in this chapter but the next chappie should be fun**

**Pls review**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	4. 15 November!

**Read this- 15 November is important date**

**Ok so first off I'm really sorry for no updates but my mum is pissed with me cuz i have exams and she thinks i spend way to much time on the computer=fanfiction so she confiscated the computer and the internet(its a laptop so she can literally take it) She said she wud give it back in the holidays but i may be able to get it after exams are done. My last exam is the 15 of November so hopefully i'll get the computer then. I'll write chapters without the computer but i'm also working on stories that i haven't published yet but once i've finished a couple of these stories i'll start posting.**

**SO sorry again and i know much much readers hate these things cuz they are so annoying when your expecting a chapter. But bare with me and check on the 15!**

**Pls don't hate me, i'll try to make it up to you.**

**Niggy-fax6929**


	5. Brothers

Chapter 4: Brothers

"Hi Max," Nude says brightly, acknowledging my presence. "This is Iggy, Angel, Gazzy and-" She introduces each person but I interrupt her as she reaches the final person.

"Fang" I greet darkly, my eyes narrowing in on him.

"Max" he replies using the same tone. Nudge, ignoring our dark words and even darker glares, smiles a blindingly white smile.

"You guys know each other. That's great" she claps her hands together in excitement. "Well come in guys" she says ushering them in.

We all sit down in her living room.

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes" Dr Martinez, Nudges mom says coming into the living room and breaking the tense atmosphere. "Nudge, could you please set the table." We all walk into the dining room and sit at the table. Nudge sets the table and Dr M comes in with the food. She dishes it up and we start eating, an awkward silence settling over us.

"So Max, do you have any siblings?" Dr M asks ending the silence. The fork drops from my hand and everyone's eyes are on me.

"Uh," I start, memories flashing through my brain. "I had an older brother," I raise my head and my eyes meet with Fang's cold ones, "you'd know all about that wouldn't you Fang" I spit, my sadness replaced with anger.

"Oh I remember all right. How could I forget him,-" he replies, pure hatred in his voice, "-after what he did?" I feel my eyes naturally narrowing.

"After what he did?" I ask incredulously. "What about _your_ heartless so-called brother?" I hiss. I ram my chair away from the table and stand up.

"My brother was not heartless. He was doing his best to protect and provide for my family" he objects. He stands up as well crossing his arms over his chest making his biceps bulge.

"Well he did an excellent job at destroying mine" I yell. "Excuse me" I say to Dr M and run outside and slam the front door behind me.

I run down the long street before stopping by an old bus stop.

"Urgh! Stupid Fang!" I yell slamming my fist into the metal of the street light. The skin over my knuckles splits and blood starts running down my hand but the pain is numbed by racing of my mind, the whirling memories of what it used to be like.

I slide down the cool metal and sit on the ground my arms wrapped around my legs in a silver pool of light, my dry eyes staring blankly out at the dark road, memories of my brother rising before my eyes. I close my eyes and the pictures appear on my eyelids, us playing together, him pushing me on the swings, him smiling at me evilly over the last cookie our mum had made, him protecting me from Jeb and taking the hits for me and lastly of him laying in the alleyway, a hole in his chest and blood pooling around his lifeless body. I shiver and open my eyes and lean my head back against the streetlight. I sigh, a sad helpless sigh and then a thought strikes me. His last minutes spent on earth were in a dark, dirty alleyway, fighting to the death against his former best friend, what a nice way to die.

I think back to the scene that just happened at Nudge's house. How I blew my top and just stormed out of the house. I should probably get back, Nudge and her Mum are probably freaking out, it's been about an hour since I left.

I sigh again before standing with a groan, my stiff and sore body disliking the motion. I flex my hand before setting off slowly down the street.

Further down the road I kick a stone, it hits some trash cans and the sound reverberates off them. Then, an anxious looking Nudge materialises in the light of one of the lamps and turns towards me. I step into the light, a fake smile on my face and she lets out a big breath.

"Oh thank god. DO you know how worried we've all been. My mum was about to call the cops, I mean what were you thinking. You could've been hurt and there might have been muggers or, or rapists." By the time she's finished ranting I'm right beside her.

But now that I'm close to her she notices my hand and sucks in a deep breath. "Oh my god. Did something happen? What happened to your knuckles? Are you alright? Is-"

But I cut her off mid rant, "Nudge, I'm fine. Nothing happened, I swear. I just kinda missed a knuckle tap with a street light" I say in a reassuring voice but considering the breath she sucked in she was not very reassured.

"What?" she screeches. "You did that to yourself. Are you insane. Punching a metal pole, you could've broken your hand" She starts hyperventilating.

"But I didn't. I'm fine so can we please go inside now cause I really don't want your mum to call the cops." She nods and grabs my wrist and pulls me inside.

Once inside Nudge yells, "Mum, I found her," and Dr M runs into the room, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel right behind her and Fang strolls in after them.

"Oh, thank goodness you found her. What would I have told your Father, I was responsible for you." She rants clearly beside herself with nerves.

"He wouldn't have cared. He probably would have paid you for disposing of me" Is what I should have said but I simply said "Sorry, I shouldn't have run off like that" She nods.

Later, after Dr M bandaged my hand, the four of us, Nudge, Iggy, Fang and I, were sitting on the floor of Nudges room in a circle. The two younger kids having already gone to bed, Nudge decided to play truth or dare, yay!

"Ok Nudge, your two minutes are up" Iggy says referring to the two minutes Nudge had to stay quiet.

"Oh thank heavens that's over. I think that was the hardest thing I have ever done. So , it's now my turn. Ok, Max, truth or dare?" Nudge explodes

"Dare" After thinking over what questions she could ask if I chose truth.

"Ok, I dare you to. . ." she leaves the question hanging as she thinks.

A devious smile then sets itself on her face and points toward the cupboard. Oh dear god. "make out with Fang for five minutes straight in that cupboard." My jaw drops and my eyes expand to the size of dinner plates, I think I should've chosen truth. . .

**Ok so you guys have been waiting absolutely forever and I know this chappie is a little over due but my mom didn't give me back the laptop and I barely had time to update this story.**

**For readers of my other stories chapters will be posted tomorrow after school.**

**Sorry again but term 4 is really busy for some stupid reason. I just had my speech today. One word to describe it, Shit. I hate speeches.**

**Goodbye for now**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	6. Turning Point

**Oh god, I'm so sorry everyone especially peoplewho read betrayal and life hopefully I'll be updating extremely soon.**

**No more apologies now. I'll explain everything in the next update coz right now I need sleep**

Previously

"Ok, I dare you to. . .make out with Fang for five minutes straight in that cupboard." My jaw drops and my eyes expand to the size of dinner plates, I think I should've chosen truth. . .

Chapter 5: Turning Point

"No. No way. Absolutely not." I say quickly scooting away from both Nudge and Fang.

"Na-uh you have to, you can't back out." Nudge replies, a smug smile set on her face

"Me and-" I point at Fang, "_him_? Not a chance. You can't physically force me into the cupboard."

"Oh, can't I? Iggy grab Fang," she directs and a smirking Iggy grabs a resisting Fang and shoves him in the cupboard while Nudge corners me. "Now come take Max please."

Iggy then saunters over and grabs my arm and drags me toward the cupboard and proceeds to shut me in over my protests, "no, no, no. You can't do this to me guys, I-" but the door was all ready shut.

I turn around and face Fang and cross my arms over my chest. I notice him staring at me pointedly.

"What?" I snap.

"What the hell are you snapping at me for it ain't my fault we're in here." Fang replied bitterly.

Ignoring Fang I direct m next thoughts to Nudge and Iggy outside the cupboard. "You can't force us to do anything so you may as well let us out."

"Maybe we can't force you to do anything but we ain't letting you out until you complete the dare. You may change your mind after a few hours in there." Nudge replies brightly.

"Oh, great"

Two hours later I found myself sitting beside Fang legs outstretched repetitively bouncing a ball I found in the back of the closet against the wall. I throw the ball against the wall once more and am about to catch it when another hand catches it.

"Would you stop that its annoying" Fang asks, clearly irritated.

"Whatever. What's the time anyway?" I ask yawning tiredly.

"Quarter to one" Fang replies banging the back of his head on the wall.

"Iggy, Nudge, can we please come out now. It's nearly been four hours"

"We'll let you out as soon as you complete the dare. Simple as that." Nudge says, somehow still as bubbly as ever.

"Urgh! You're impossible. Fine." I turn towards a surprised Fang and kiss him full on the lips but as soon as our lips touch electricity sparks and I immediately pull away and look away from a strange looking Fang. "I kissed him, you happy now. We can finally get out of this damn closet."

"Na-uh, I believe the dare was making out for five minutes."

I slowly turn toward Fang and taking a deep breath close my eyes and kiss him. This time I don't pull back and the spark pulses through my body, consuming me. I forget that Fang is supposed to be my enemy and that I'm in a cupboard, I forget everything except the feel of his lips on mine. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck and wind my fingers through his hair. I find his arms already around my waist pulling me into his lap and closer to him.

Minutes pass by like seconds and suddenly Nudge is announcing "Alright I believe five minutes is up. You can come out now." Fang and I pull away from each other suddenly and we stare at each other in shock for a few seconds before we hear the door knob turning. Looking at our position I jump off his lap and avert my eyes to the ever exciting wall to my right and out of the corner of my eye I notice his glued to the carpet.

The cupboard door is wrenched open and a grinning Nudge and Iggy stand in the doorway. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Nudge says mischievously.

I look to my right and my eyes meet Fang's and we both look away speedly.

What the hell just happened?

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	7. Realisation

**Chapter 6: Realisation**

Preview

_I look to my right and my eyes meet Fang's and we both look away speedly._

_What the hell just happened?_

Nudge and Iggy step back to allow us exit of the cupboard and Fang and I stand awkwardly, eyes fastened on the carpet and shuffle out of the cupboard.

Nudge, looking extremely pleased with herself, grins and points to the various sleeping bags on the floor, "now you've, finally, finished that dare we can go to sleep." I look at Nudge and Iggy and realise they're already in their pyjamas.

I quickly grab my pyjamas, consisting of a pair of shorts and a large shirt that had belonged to my brother, and walk quickly to the bathroom. Dying to get into my sleeping bag and shut my eyes and forget the strange happenings of the night and keep my uncovered skin from the prying eyes of my 'friends', I run into the room, turning the light off on the way and jump into my sleeping bag.

"Goodnight" I call before closing my eyes and trying to remove all thoughts from my mind.

I toss and turn constantly before a light restless sleep finally takes me. I awake a few hours later and my eyes wander over to Fang's sleeping bag where I am surprised to find it empty.

Suddenly and strangely tense I quickly scan the room for the large form before finally spotting it by the window and I find myself strangely relieved he's inside and safe. I stare at him, him completely unaware he's being watched, and find myself attracted to the olive-skinned teenager. I take in his appearance fully, his tall figure, his muscled back and arms, fully on display with his lack of a shirt, his scruffy, black hair, his strong, prominent jaw, his straight nose, deep, onyx eyes and finally his strong, full lips. The word strong kept popping up whenever I think about him, but it isn't a lie, I should know, I was the one he was holding mere hours ago. As strange as the feeling is, I realise i long to be in his arms again. Him holding me to him tightly like he never wants to let go, him caressing my skin with his fingers gently like I'm the only thing in the world. I then realise what I want, i want him to want me and love me.

With my drastic realisation I shiver and try to shake away the feeling, by turning over in my sleeping bag, away from the boy tormenting my normally clear mind. Clearly I made a little too much noise turning over and I hear a voice.

"Max?"

**I'm not going to waste your time apologising, what's done is done. I know it's been a long time but i've been busy and had **_**a lot**_** of shit on my mind. So to make up for it i will be trying to update **_**all**_** my stories fairly regularly. Sorry not all of them tonight. But hopefully the rest or at least one tomorrow.**

**Sorry**


End file.
